


Acid Reflux

by ALWDLM



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Blood and Gore, Dark Draco Malfoy, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Guro, M/M, Murder-Suicide, Rape, Snuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 12:55:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18235181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALWDLM/pseuds/ALWDLM
Summary: Draco has been tasked to kill Dumbledore. He has other plans.Pretty dark, gruesome, graphic. Mind the tags.





	Acid Reflux

A vanishing cabinet. A fucking vanishing cabinet and some cheap tricks. For the umpteenth night in a row, Draco lay in bed, seething. All the plans and suggestions the death eaters had come up with were ridiculous. Killing ‘the greatest wizard of all time’ with some cheap curses and poison. Dumbledore would see that shit coming from miles away. And even then, some regular old poison probably wouldn’t even kill the old fart. Draco suspected they were purposefully giving him shit ideas. He knew for sure they could think of way more gruesome, and entertaining, ways to kill someone.

Draco had started out disgusted by all he saw in the Manor. The torture seemingly never ended, and the first time Draco walked in on _something_ that looked more like a pile of meat than a human being, he had barely made it out of the room before he violently threw up. But over time, he had gotten used to it. Not much later, he had felt his dick grow rock hard as he stared at some guy whose own guts were strangling him, writhing and pulsing as a death eater directed them as if they were an orchestra.

That night, Draco dreamt of murder. Of blood and insides and gore. Meat falling from bones, blood spurting from open wounds. It was all he dreamt of these days. As much as he thought he was never going to kill Dumbledore, having murder on his mind all day long had definitely made him crave… Something. Sometimes, looking around the great hall, he would think of how easy it would be to kill some innocent ignorant mudblood cunt. And by Salazar, it made him hard.

When he woke up, Draco knew what to do. He wasn’t going to kill Dumbledore. Nah. He was going to kill _Harry Potter._

It took Draco the better part of a month just to get the spellwork on the cauldron right. Then it took another two months to gather the ingredients and start brewing. The recipe he chose was the strongest of its kind: an absolutely unstoppable magical acid, powerful enough to dissolve anything in its path in minutes. The more he thought of what it’d do to Potter, the more he was starting to doubt himself. Not about killing Potter in the most gruesome way possible, no… But about himself. He wasn’t ever going to get away with this, that was for sure. Draco also really wasn’t interested in waiting in Azkaban until the Dark Lord would come rescue him.

There was only one logical solution. Draco would kill himself. He could just throw himself into the cauldron after he was done with Potter, right? Fuck his future, fuck his potential, fuck his life, death was preferable. _Although…_ There was one experience he still hadn’t had. He had fucked Pansy a couple of times, as most of the house had, and it was fine. Enjoyable, but boring. Bland. What he hadn’t done was _get_ fucked. The Slytherins didn’t look kindly upon homosexuality, for whatever fucking reason.

So, the plan changed again. Get Potter into the room of requirement, where Draco had set up a bed, his cauldron, and some vials. Tie him to the bed, rape him by riding his dick, then kill Potter and himself, maybe not quite in that order.. And boy, was that going to be easy. The spectacled cunt had been following him around everywhere, being ‘sneaky’ under his special cloak.

And it indeed proved to be easy. A couple of hours past midnight, Draco waited outside of the room of requirement. As soon as the trademark shuffle of Potter’s feet came closer, he entered the room, hiding directly next to the door. A quick expelliarmus followed by a stupefy, and Potter was at his mercy. And Draco was not merciful.

Potter screamed and yelled, trashing against his restraints as Draco unstopped one of the vials. With a twist of his wand, the potion flew out of the vial, forming a long line with a thin needle-like point. Without much care, Draco directed the potion straight into Potter’s arm. With another flick of his wand, both of them were naked.

“That was a very simple arousing potion. It’ll get you nice and hard for me, no matter how much you don’t want to be.”

Draco grinned and moved closer to the bed, watching in fascination as Potter’s cock filled up. Apparently it did something to his mind as well, because he stopped yelling. Instead he started begging.

“Malfoy, please, come on. We can help you. There’s no need for whatever you’re going to do. You’re – You-re not ugly. Just untie me and we can have sex. It’s okay. I promise.”

Draco just snorted.

“Soft fucking Gryffindors. This isn’t about sex.”

Draco stepped onto the bed and knelt down, straddling Potter’s hips. He cast a quick lubrication spell and looked Potter in the eye.

“It’s about so much more.”

Potter looked at him with confusion clear on his face. It turned into straight up shock as Draco took his own wand in two hands and snapped it in two.

“I won’t be needing this anymore. Now, for the real fun.”

With one hand, Draco lined Potter’s cock up with his hole. For pretty much the entire day, he had been fingering himself, not wanting to waste time on prep when he finally got Potter where he wanted him. It worked wonders, and Draco felt Potter’s dick slide into him fairly easily. There was some pain, but not nearly as much as there would be soon. He put his hands on Potter’s chest and started riding him slowly, moaning as he finally, _finally_ , had another man fill him up. Potter’s cock was, Draco had to admit, quite large. Definitely large enough to hit him in all the right places. Potter had stopped struggling, seemingly given himself up to his fate.

Draco reached out and grabbed the vial of a liquid so bright green that it almost radiated light. He popped the stopper off and inhaled. Even this, even just a whiff of it burned his lungs. His arousal soared and he sped up the pace with which he was riding Potter. He was going to do it. He was going to kill himself, and Potter. Potter, who seemed to be actually enjoying himself now. That wouldn’t last long.

The vial was warm against his lips, and Draco didn’t hesitate for a moment. He threw his head back and drank up all of the potion in one go. The effect was immediate. His insides were on fire, a pain so unimaginably strong, pulsing, throbbing inside of him he nearly blacked out. Draco screamed out, small drops of the liquid erupting from his mouth, falling back on his face, immediately burning the skin. The vial slipped from his hands as they reached out for Potter’s chest to keep himself from falling.

“What... What was that?” Potter asked, seemingly having broken out of his trance.

As Draco opened his mouth to answer, a mix of blood and the green liquid poured out of his mouth, dripping down Draco’s chest, leaving a trail of burn marks, his skin sizzling and dissolving. Potter started screaming again, and Draco tried as best as he could to spit on him. He managed to land a glob of red-green on Potter’s flat stomach, the hint of abs there quickly dissolving, allowing Draco to look _inside_ of him. Draco reached down, pulling his intestines out and wrapping them around his dick.

The acid travelling down Draco’s chest had made its way down to his crotch now, burning away his neatly trimmed blond pubes, pouring down either side of his cock. Draco could feel his balls burning up, dissolving, his pinky finger starting to go as well as it hit his balls with every stroke he gave his cock. Together with the screams, sobs and begging of Potter, and the feeling of his own life slipping away, this pushed him over the edge. His hand moved furiously over his dick, and he came harder than ever before. The cum spurted out hard, covering Potter from his non-existent navel all the way to his neck.

And it was none too soon. Draco looked down and saw the base of his cock finally give in, the meat fully dissolved by the acid. It fell down from his crotch into what remained of Potter’s guts, a fountain of blood spurting from the hole where Draco’s dick used to be. Draco reached up with his acid-covered hand, slicking back his hair with blood, feeling the acid starting to dig into his skull. His body had given up. No longer able to keep himself up, Draco fell forward onto Potter with a squishing noise. His insides spilled all over Potter, his skin unable to keep it in any longer.

With the flesh and guts that poured over Potter, the acid that had been inside Draco also spilled over him. He was covered head to toe in blood, gore, guts and cum. Potter couldn’t even scream any more: he could feel his lungs being eaten by the acid. And yet, through all of this, the soft, squishy experience of Draco’s body dissolving around his cock was enough to make him feel… Good, somehow. With his last energy and his last breath, Potter thrusted up, spilling his last ever orgasm inside the dead pile of meat that his murderer had become.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment and/or kudos if you liked this. I'm not a very experienced writer, but goddamn I needed to get this out of my system.


End file.
